fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
A Plus Schools
Also knows as A+ Schools A+ Schools, an Nonprofit Organization in Pittsburgh Links Blogs * http://rauterkus.blogspot.com/2006/12/schools-report-in-todays-pg-and-on-web.html from December 2006 about the 2nd annual report to the community from Mark Rauterkus * Leaders in Learning Training Program began in January 2007 Statements * media:A+ Comments on Strategic Plan 10 08.pdf From October 2008 * Nov 21, Join A+ Schools - Support the PPS Right Sizing Plan Insights Executive Director Transition Underway at A+ Schools Victor J. Papale to Depart in February 2007; Search for New Staff Leadership Begins PITTSBURGH--(BUSINESS WIRE)--A+ Schools, the independent community alliance focused on improving student achievement in the Pittsburgh Public Schools, has announced that Victor J. Papale will resign as executive director in February 2007 to accept the position of chief operating officer at Holy Family Institute. “During the past three years, A+ Schools has made significant strides in achieving the goals created for the organization when it was formed in 2003. Vic’s leadership has been instrumental in moving us forward,” said Esther L. Bush, president and CEO, Urban League of Pittsburgh and chair of A+ Schools’ Board of Directors. “We certainly will miss Vic’s expertise, professionalism and dedication, but we understand his decision to return to his career roots in operations that focus on the well-being of children.” Mr. Papale joined A+ Schools in 2003, shortly after it was formed by a cross-section of Pittsburghers representing a mix of backgrounds and skills in education, parenting and business management, from both the public and private sectors. During the past three years, it has launched several major initiatives in pursuit of its mission to advocate for, and support major improvements in student achievement in the Pittsburgh Public Schools. These initiatives include: Creation of the Annual Report to the Community on Public School One of the signature projects of A+ Schools, this annual report on the state of Pittsburgh Public Schools compiles detailed data to provide a fair and comprehensive look at the progress of each school in the system, including charter schools. The Annual Report to the Community establishes a public record of the school's status so that parents, teachers and the community can track school progress over time. The second Annual Report will be released in December and will continue each year. Launch of the "Pittsburgh After School" Website This established community resource developed in partnership with 3RC (Three Rivers Connect) currently includes searchable listings of more than 350 after-school programs located in schools, churches, recreation and community centers in the city of Pittsburgh. The site serves families, educators and children from kindergarten to high school, so they can find programs that offer homework help, play time, music and other arts, personal development and faith-based courses. The project will continue to expand to meet the needs of the community. Community Forums (gotta be a joke) As a cornerstone program of A+ Schools, Community Forums reach out to the community to further encourage direct involvement with public education among all residents. Forums have been held to help the content of the Annual Report to the Community, gain community input on the selection of the new Superintendent, discuss concerns and opportunities related to school closings and most recently, address issues related to charter schools. “We are interested in seeking qualified applicants for the position of executive director and we are very pleased that Vic will be able to remain with us until February to assist with the transition. We encourage interested members of the community to contact A+ Schools at 412-258-2660 or visit the website at www.aplusschools.org regarding the position,” noted Ms. Bush. Founded in 2003, A+ Schools is a community advocate for improving student achievement by supporting an action agenda shaped by the issues of high standards, quality teaching, leadership accountability, financial responsibility and community involvement. Contacts Jennifer Wylie Faines, 412-281-2345, jfaines@dymun.com Links * A+ Schools Report on IB from May 2008